Our love anecdotes
by PrincessOfTheBlackIce
Summary: A kames story begins in the woods of Russia. Along this young lively relationship many problems and some amusing anecdotes may happen. Rated T but might have some sexual contents, Please enjoy!
1. Lost in the woods

This is my first fan fiction, so please go easy on me.

Plus, I'm **NOT** an English native speaker, so if there are any grammar mistakes, please bring it to my attention so I can improve my English writing skills. I really want to get better in this so please tell me your honest opinion.

* * *

><p><strong>Lost in the woods <strong>

_Point of view: James_

"Okay, guys! Your last concert for this tour was successfully over! I'm very proud of you, boys!" Kelly said to us while Logan, Carlos, Kendall and I lay down exhausted on the bench of the personal train cabin that Gustavo hired specially for Big Time Rush's concerts tour in Russia.

"I still can't understand why Griffin suddenly decided to send you for a tour all around Russia!

You useless dogs had to work on your new single nowadays, but NOOOOOOO Mr. Griffin wants big Time Rush to perform in Russia! What a wonderful marketing strategy!" Yelled Gustavo angrily all of sudden, questioning his boss's way of thinking.

"Will you please lower the volume? I just preformed in 6 different places in Russia for today and my brain hurts…" complained Logan.

"Come on, guys! We did a great job today and we're finally heading home after a long week, we should be happy and not pity ourselves…" suggested Kendall.

"Yea! Let's cheer up..." I said, until Kendall interrupted me.

"Yes, thank you James… That was too sudden, don't you think? It would've been better if you only suggested that later… We're too tired now for your "cheering" right now."

"I was just trying to help…" I said weakly.

Kendall has been like that for a long time now. He always tries to insult me and make fun of me… It didn't bother me at the beginning, but it starts to cross the limit by now.

Russia is a huge country, and the only to get from the town we just preformed at to the airport was the train… It was a long ride. I think Carlos caught some sleep before the accident.

"Oh shoot! What was that?" Gustavo screamed when the lights turned down and the train came to a sudden stop.

"Seems like that they're having technical issues," said Kelly while walking into the boys cabin. "We need to come off and look for help."

"WHAT?"

"Come on! Can't they do something?"

"It's so dark outside!"

"Oh shut up! Stop complaining and come off to help us!" castigated at us Kelly.

"All right, dogs! Team A – Me & Kelly– are going south, Team B – Logan and Carlos – are going north and team C – Kendall & James – are going east! Go! Move it move it move it!"

Seems like Gustavo really wanted to gat out of here…

I can't believe Gustavo paired me with this jerk! First his insulting me and now he's doing nothing but complaining! He really annoys me.

"It's useless! There is like trees and tress in miles from here! We'll never find a human being in the next 200 kilometers…"

"So we'll just give up?"

"That's what I just said! Are you trying to tell me what I just said? That's stupid, man…"

See? A-N-N-O-Y-I-N-G-!

We started going back. We walked and walked but no sign from the train.

It's been something like an hour, only then we saw the railroad tracks.

With no train on them.

"I can't believe this…" Kendall said.

"I think we're lost!" I said while trying to catch a sign for train at the horizon.

"WOW, James! Your instincts are so sharp, that sometimes I wonder how I didn't get stabbed by them!" Kendall said sarcastically. Now I got to my limit.

"Why are you so mean to me?" I shouted at him while sitting on a block of wood.

"I'm not mean to you!" Kendall said right away and set next to me.

"Yes you are! You always try to find my weak point and press on it! I'm sick of it! Why are you doing this?"

"Because I like you" He said peacefully.

"W-what?" I was a little surprised by that.

"Yea, like when a boy likes a girl in the kindergarten, he pulls her ponytail to get her attention. Same thing" He said while looking at the stars. It was easy to see them because of the dark skies.

"B-but… I'm not a girl, right? So it must something else… right?" I said, shivering from the wind.

Kendall laughed.

"James, have you ever been in love?"

"I did date a couple of times, but I never actually fell for someone…" I answered honestly. I'm not sure why…

"Do you… Want to be in love?" He suddenly asked me.

"Let's just wait for a delegation to come and save us, OK? Stop asking silly questions…" I said, avoiding eye contact.

_What's wrong with me?_

"James, when you were in a date, did you date her because you loved her?"

"I told you already. No."

"Then why did you date her?"

"Because everyone thought she was pretty… I only date popular girls" I said proudly.

"But you never had any feeling for those girls?"

"Nope~"

_What's the matter with him? This conversation makes me nervous for some reason._

"Hey, James… How do you feel about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look at me." He commanded. I thought I won't have any problem doing that, but for some reason I couldn't. He sight and started talking again.

"When you look at me, does it make you feel awkward?"

No comment.

"When you think about me, do you blush?"

I did blush at the moment.

"And when I do like this…-"

He bended over me, and embraced me with his long arms. His hug was so tight I could barley breath. _Hey… stop… _- I wanted to say, I really tried. But I couldn't.

I was too shocked to resist. My face became red and my body heat was too high to be normal. I was so stiff I couldn't move a muscle.

"Does it makes your heart beats like crazy?" he whispered into my ear gently, making his last knock out, leaving me paralyzed in his arms.

He pushed me gently on my back. I couldn't look in his eyes. I just lay there, letting him invade my body and soul. Letting him touch every part of me with his hands and tongue, making my heart beats like crazy. I couldn't stop him.

The delegation found us tomorrow morning. They said that the train was fixed and the airplane was already flying, so Gustavo hurried, leaving us behind.

The delegation took us in the helicopter back home. Kendall kept talking normally, while I kept my mouth shut.

None of us mentioned what happened that night at the woods, everything got back to normal.

Besides my feelings

I don't know what's going to happen from now on, I don't know what I want to be happening.

All I know is that… it's very likely that I fell in love.

* * *

><p>Sort of lost its point because of the long exposition… ^^" I hoe it wasn't <strong>SO<strong> bad…

I left some place for your imagination to work on this; I didn't want it to be too pornographic XD

Please review me!


	2. Closet chatting

**New chapter. I really hope that your going to like it... if someone even reads it anyway XD**_  
><em>

_Point of view: Kendall_

Things got a little bit… awkward. With James anyway… He's ignoring me since we came back from Russia.

Well what was I thinking? Of course he would be shocked! I'm such an idiot… Every time I'm trying to get close to someone all I do is make our relationship even worse… Stupid, stupid unrestrained me!

I guess it was the full moon that caused me to behave like that… The effect of being deep in the wild nature, facing the unknown in a foreign country with your beloved one… I guess that's all I needed to take action.

"Hey, Kendall! Can you land us a hand or two?" I was asked by Carlos that helped Logan carry the new couch to our studio hall.

"Or three?..." said Logan groaning, struggling with the heavy furniture.

I woke up from my daydreaming and helped them get that into the studio, there I saw James… Umm, cleaning?

"What are you doing?" I asked him, my third time trying talking to him for today.

"Dusting!" He said right away turning his back to me. Well, that's an improvement… Let's give it another shot.

"And WHY are you dusting? " – No answer.

"Yeah, WHY ARE YOU DUSTING?" yelled Gustavo, scaring James to death. That's why you shouldn't turn your back to people, James.

"You scared me!" said James.

"Of course I scared you! It's me after all" said the big producer proudly. "Anyway, why are dusting again?"

"Because… It was dusty…" James said in misery, like a lost kid… It was too cute for me to handle and I started to feel my face becoming warmer.

"Oh, so that's it? You just saw dust and decided to dust it? As an act of good will?"

"Yep, pretty much." He answered casually.

"Well I don't like it! Stop dusting immediately!" He said making James dropping the duster at once. "I'm going back into the recording room to set up something and when I'll get back we'll start working, alright?" Gustavo said turned back to the recording room.

"Oh, and one more thing: Do not sit on the new c…" He turned around and found all 4 of us already sitting on his new couch. At that moment Gustavo screamed so hard that I lost my sense of hearing for a sec.

"Why did you even order us to bring here a couch if we can't sit on it?" asked Logan.

"Because its color didn't fit to my walls!" Said Gustavo like it was obvious. "Oh god, do you have any idea how much it costs? It's special leather from Indonesia! It needs a few days to get used to the air around here before anyone touches it!" He said angrily. "One of you, Go get me disinfect spray from the staff closet! Quick!"

"I'll go!" said James and skipped away from the studio hall. Typical, he just wants to stay away from me…

"What's taking him so long?" yelled Gustavo.

Apparently James has gone for 40 minutes so far. We can't start recording anything without him, and Gustavo is even more worried about his couch.

"Why don't you go check what's going on with him Kendall?" asked me Carlos while staring bored at the walls, looking for dust.

Although I was a little worried, it might be a good idea to have a chat with James in four eyes. We didn't get to it this whole time, maybe now is a good timing.

I walked down the hallway right to the staff closet, where they keep all kinds of brooms and mops and all that…

I opened the door and found James sitting in the corner with his knees attached to his chest.

"James! Why are you here? Everyone is waiting for you" I said and ran to help James to get up, letting the closet's door get close behind me.

"NO!" screamed James while getting up as fast as he can to catch the door before it's getting close. He didn't make it.

"GREAT!" he shouted angrily while leaning against the door and hitting it with his fists. "I was stuck here for hours now because the lock here is broken".

"And how the hell am I supposed to know that?" I yelled confused.

"I could've told you if you only didn't close the damn door!".

Silence.

"What are we gonna do now?" I asked whispering.

"Wait for some else to come rescue us" he answered and turn his back to me for the 2nd time today.

"You can't keep ignoring me forever, you know."

No answer.

"James…" I said weakly, moving forward to his direction. I warped my hands around his waists and leaned my head slowly on his shoulder.

"Go away…" he said and moved my hands from him vigorously.

"It's not like I can go anywhere else, right? And you either."

"So you're just going to rape me again, right?"

"When did I ever rape you? ".

"Back in Russia, remember? Don't tell me you forgot that".

"You agreed to that!"

"I never said yes!"

"But you didn't say no, didn't you?"

He didn't answer. He opened his mouth a few times like he was going to say something, but then he just became silent and lowered his head so I couldn't see his face.

"I'm… I'm sorry James. It's true that I was a little too harsh on you at that time…"

"TOO HARSH? You were fierce!" He shouted at me with an insulted tune.

"It's not my fault! It was the full moon!" I tried to defense myself.

James sat on the floor with his knees on his chest again, doesn't dare to look at my eyes.

"And besides," I added, "you were just too sexy at that moment. Anyone would go for it!"

He sat silent for a few seconds, and then he said quietly almost to himself: "So you did it just because of my looks?..."

"James…" I felt sorry for him; he must to be sad and confused. It is a pretty dramatic twist when your friend who bullied you lately starts to show affection to you, isn't it?

"James, I love you. I really am".

He keeps ignoring.

"Remember our childhood together? I always looked at you… made sure that your okay. I didn't realize it at first and it was hard for me to deal with my feelings for you. Until recently, when I accepted the fact that it was more than just a friendly thing. I'm in love with you and I don't know how to deal with it! Damn, if I only could express myself right, anything would've been much easier!"

Even after this monologue I couldn't see any reaction from him.

"I'm such an idiot…" I sighed and sat on the floor desperately, trying to hold back my tears of frustration.

"Kendall?..." James whispered from behind his hair. I pulled up my head in replay.

"Promise me… promise that you'll never leave me, okay?..."

I was a little shocked at first, and yet I nodded for agreement, "of course, James. I'll never leave you".

"It's just," he started talking, almost choking from the tears in his throat, "Ever since that day I was so confused. I didn't know what's going on with me, I was so scared! And every time I saw you my heart stopped beating and I thought that I was going to die."

He stopped for some heavy breathing and then continued, "And all this time I was afraid.

I was afraid to admit that… I love you too".

He hid his face with his hands. I still could hear his faded sobbing, and it made my heart feel like it was pinched.

I keeled in front of him and removed his hands aside gently. When I saw his tearing eyes he tried to hide again, but I pushed his hands to the wall behind him forcefully.

Before he was able to struggle back I attached my lips to his and kissed him without adding any words.

We've kissed for a long time, I didn't let go until he stopped sniffing, although deep inside I wanted it to last forever.

"James! Kendall! Where are you?" I heard Logan yelling from outside.

I smiled at James and let go of his hands, "We're here!" I shouted.

"I think it's time for us to get out of the closet" I whispered to his ear and got up on my feet.

"I… I don't think I'm ready yet".

"You know what I mean" I laughed and helped him to get up as well.

When Logan found us he wasn't sure why we were so happy, gladly he was wise enough not to ask. And then the whole three of us started to head back to studio, totally forgetting about the disinfect spray.

-End-

**Please review! I happily welcome constructive criticism! ^_^**


End file.
